Interview that Changed My Life
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: What if the common person gets a chance to do an interview with Helen Magnus, the leader of Sanctuary?
1. A Letter

_**Hello Sanctuary- Ans, **_

**I was thinking about the situation when someone would be able to do an interview with Helen Magnus, the leader of Sanctuary and I wrote this FanFiction.**

**The main characters are : Helen Magnus, Me, Will, Henry, Kate.**

_I hope you will enjoy it, even if this FF includes me. :)_

* * *

**..:: Interview that Changed My Life ::..**

**...**

I am waiting for this moment for almost one year. It is eight months and twelve days when I sent my request for offering an interview.

When I got the writing back, I was suprised.

She accepted my request.

...

I dove into the reading of the letter which she had posted me and I couldn't believe my eyes. And after one minute of reading I didn't want to believe to any letter.

She knew completely everything about me. Who I am, where I live, who my parents are, who my grandparents are, that I have a dog, what I study in school…

Completely everything.

...

The fact that somebody was able to find information about my privacy I don't mind. The main point is that I can meet with Helen Magnus face to face.

The only thing I have to do is to get the place of our meeting.

All instructions are properly explained in this letter.

...

**_..:: TBC ::.._**

P.S. : Reviews are appreciated, both possitive and negative. :)


	2. The Trip

**First chapter of Interview that Changed My Life. I hope you will enjoy it. Reviews are appreciated, both positive and negative. Thanks.**

**Sammie**

_P.S. : Sorry for possible mistakes._

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

It is 2nd of January 2010, half past nine in the evening and I am waiting for my plain. I am checking my bag all the time.

Dictaphone, replacement battery, notebook, diary. Mascara, eyeshadows, gloss for lips, mirror, comb.

My laptop in the bag and charging cable.

It is late for checking my luggage, they took it to the shipping space.

I hope that I have everything there. Mainly cosmetics and nice clothes. I don't want to look like a homeless.

:::

I am going completely insane from this meeting.  
I have a feeling, that I don't have the right qualification and preparation for the interview with such a famous person.  
Actually I have no qualification, I am just a common fan.

So why did she accept my request and why didn't she accept the request from someone who has a press pass?  
I will learn about everything directly from Helen,I guess.

How she will accept me? How long I will be able to be with her? What she will be willing to show me? What she will tell me?  
There are many questions and no answers.

Don't shall I give up ? Well I didn't prepare a list of question I would like to ask her.  
No, I can't think like that, I will go there, I will ask her a couple of questions which will come on my mind and then I will go home.

Aaaa.. I would like to stay there.

:::

For now, I am not gonna deal with anything, I don't know how it will pass.

Maybe she won't have time for me and I will have to go home with nothing.

Even if I would feel sorry.

It feels good in the plain. I will fly for a long time but my excitment will cover everything bad.

Even if I shake my hand with Helen and I tell her : „Hi", it is enough for me. All the time in the plain I am spending with preparation for the interview.

I have to think out some questions.

But what was the reason that she accepted me? Besides she had a lot of these requests. I can't focus, damn.

I threw away the notebook I tried to write questions in. The white and empty sheets of paper revealed that I am completely out.

I am not able to concentrate.

:::

Oh my God, how will I look like in face of her?

For sure, I will read the instructions. A driver will pick me up after my arrival and he will take me to Sanctuary. Then I will have to wait for another half an hour.

I hope that it won't last for a long time. Then I will meet her.

I can see myself how I am in face of …

:::

„Can I offer you something, miss?" a hostess pulled me out from thinking.

„Yes, just one glass of water." I answered. She gave me the glass and I drunk it all at once.

„Do you want more?" she added when she saw me how I drunk the first glass so fast.

„No, thanks." I answered her well and I came back to what I did before she interupted me. She did the same surely. She left to the rest of passangers.

:::

_**..:: TBC ::..**_


	3. How I met Helen Magnus

I don't like landing. My ears always overlie. I swallowed and nothing happened. Ok, I will see, maybe it will be better on the fresh air.

I feel like grumbling at everything. I can't calm down and enjoy the beauty of the scenery around me.

I am here, finally and I am staring around myself. There is nothing else then to get out through the people. I have to find the car which will také me away.

I didn't need to do anything. The driver found me and he took my luggage and he put them into the car. I was watching him, he had everything well prepaired.

„Miss, take a seat." he told me with a beautiful english and he opened the door of black Mercedes.

„Thank you," I tried to hide my bad english and I got in the car.

According to his look I can guess that he likes my speech even if he heard only one word for now.

I can't get enough of the scenery. We are going through the city and we are approaching Sanctuary. When the car stopped, I realized that we are here.

Before I could recover, the driver took my bags out of the car and he opened the door.

„Ouch," I am yelling.

„Be careful, miss," the young man told me and he helped me to get out of the car. He checked my head if everything is ok.

„Thanks," perhaps this one came out normal.

**::-::**

Well, now I feel like my blood stopped to flow. I am sitting here on a chair awaiting Helen. I can hear steps. It will be better if I get up, I want to arrange my clothes, hairs and my make up. Everything is alright, everything is in it's place. Just my heart. It's beating madly. I will be the first one who will do an interview with such an awesome person.

**::-::**

Oh my God, she is comming. Calm down ... calm ... I can't be calm ... I am shaking hands with her.

„Hi, Mary," she said me hello with a beautiful smile on her face. And you want me to say „Hi" at least? Ok. Fine.

„G...Good day, Mrs. Helen Magnus," I am trying to look seriously not just like a common person from the cuntry people can't find on the map.

She clasped my hand at the signal of the familiarizaton.

I can't believe anything, she is touching me, she is speaking with me. I am watching her now, really.

„Something's wrong?" she asked me carefully when she saw expression of my face. I have to look ridiculously.

„No, everything is alright," I am trying to speak fluently and with a better accent. I am thinking twice about every single word, that is coming out from my mouth.

„Nice to meet you," I am so happy that my tongue is working now and I can speak.

„It is my pleasure too," she answered. I still can't get used to her accent. So beautiful but so unrecognized for my ears. Wel yeah, I'm used to American English. And after all she is a British woman. And proud of it. And I would be too.

„I have only one question, may I ask?" I am trying to speak until I am still able to say something.

„You can have more questions if you want, just ask me," who could resist such an offer. She is even more amazing then I expected. Her approach is totally breathtaking.

„Why have you selected me from all of the offers? I am not a journalist, I have no experience. And the bonus, I live in the country people don't talk so much about."

„Simply answer, I was very impressed by your letter, it was so modest, you didn't make aynthing more from you. I appreciate those qulities.

Even now, when I can see you I am sure I won't regret that I chose you. She answered.

„And please stop with the „Mrs" ok. Just Helen,"

I am trying to underdtand every word, translate it correctly. I wish I can speak English as good as Helen. Our conversation would be easier. There is a lot of thing I would like to ask her. But I don't even know how to ask. How to express my questions not to spoil anything.

„Not at all, actually I am flattered."

„Before we start to talk more, I would like to apologize for my bad english. I know that your ears have to be in pain when you listen to me. I will do my best."

Phew, this was the probably longest complex sentence I said. And probably I will never utter again.

„It is ok, I know you are from the Czech Republic and english isn't a language that get under your skin during one year, you have to practise. Even I had a problem before I got used to American English. So don't be shy and speak as much as you can even if everything won't be ok."

She is smiling, maybe it is not so bad for her, and for me neither. I am getting used to it, quite.

„Can I accomodate you?" she asked me.

„Of course, if you were so kind. I would like to change my clothes. And do you want to do the interview this evening?" I mentioned the interview which I wanted to do with her.

„I count on it," she answered and smiled at me. I can see she takes it all very easy. And I admire her quiet and calm.

„I don't want to restrain. If you have something to do, feel free to let me here and rest. We will meet in the evening, will do the interview. I will go home tomorrow," I am suggesting and I am watching her face. She seems to be .. suprised.

I though you would stay here three days at least."

What? She wants me to stay here longer. I didn't count with that. Everybody knows that Helen Magnus doesn't spend her free time, she always try to work and she doesn't let anyone who is not „proven" in Sanctuary. And now I am allowed to stay here and get the permission?

„Are you serious? I don't know ... I don't want to be in the way. Ok, if you doesn't mind, I would like to stay here little longer. I have some money, I can pay for my visit," I am trying to speak sensibly.

I don't like when I am hanging on someone's neck. Plus it is Helen's neck.

Heh, it would be something...

„But Sanctuary is a really big place," she is answering me and still wonderring how humble I am.

„You can stay here as long as you want."

I can't believe my own ears. I can't believe my ears what they can hear, and my eyes what they can see. She isn't joking.

„Thank you so much, I won't stay here so long." Even if I would like to stay here. I am lookng around myself. It is really beautiful place.

„I don't want you to worry about me," I am adding to make the quiet shorter.

„We won't speak about it anymore, ok?" she said and her face was filed with smile.

„Right." I gave her my smile back.

During the way to „my" room I was watching everything around me, corridors, pictures, furniture. Sometimes I looked out of the window. We didn't meet anyone even if I knew that Helen wasn't alone in Sanctuary building.

„We are here," she said simply and opened the door into a great room. I looked in and I was out of words because of the suprise. I cound't swallow.

„B..but it is a beautiful room, thank you so much." I am thanking her with words and look.

A long time ago it was the one of the libraries here in Sanctuary. But I remaked it. Now it is the living room with a possibility to sleep here," she added and showed me the way into the room. Maybe I should come in. I made a few steps and I thought I would faint. I have never seen anything more beautiful then this. Fireplace with fire, there was a nice carpet in the middle of the room. A big black wooden table is placed there on the carpet too. And comfortable chair.

I am looking all arond myself and my sigh focused on an awesome bed with canopy.

„Oh my God. This is beautiful, I don't deserve this," I am wondering over all the beauty and over Helen's kindness.

„It is all yours, for these days you will spend here. There is a phone on the table, when you push number 1, you will call me to my workroom.

„I will pick you when you are ready, and at the end of this corridor," she looked out of the room, there is a bathroom," her amazing blue eyes are watching me. I am in the paradise.

„I really appreciate how you treat me, thank you."

„You are welcome," she answered me and she left me alone. I am smiling and I want to scream. Scream from joy.


End file.
